


On appelle ça un accident de cheval

by Nelja



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Avengers approfondissent leur culture sur les mythes nordiques, et y voient l'occasion de se moquer un peu de Loki en lisant le récit de ses aventures chevalines. Thor ne trouve pas cela si drôle. Vague mention de mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On appelle ça un accident de cheval

**Author's Note:**

> Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Cette fic est sur la version film.
> 
> Du mpreg est mentionné, absolument pas canon dans les comics, mais ça l'est dans la mythologie nordique, et le fandom a unilatéralement décidé d'adopter cette partie-là.
> 
> Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock, sur le thème "Thor - Thor x Loki et past Svadilfari x Loki - MPREG - Un cheval, ton frère a donné naissance à un cheval ?"

C'est très injuste, pense Thor tout intérieurement. Oui, cela s'est vraiment passé. Et alors ?

Le livre coupable - que Tony a emprunté à Erik Selvig lors d'une discussion scientifique, peut-être même avec son accord - reste ouvert à la page représentant Svadilfari.

Thor aurait dû s'abstenir. Il n'a accepté de séparer la vérité des mensonges dans cet ouvrage - écrit par des skaldes certainement ivres - que par camaraderie envers ces nouveaux compagnons d'armes. Et peut-être parce que Tony Stark a promis de tout lire à haute voix sinon.

Bruce semble soudain quelque peu effrayé. Il a libéré quelque chose de gros. Il a l'habitude. A sa décharge, quand il demandait "Je suppose que la partie où Loki devient une jument a été quelque peu modifiée aussi.", il s'attendait à une réponse positive.

Les métamorphoses ne sont pas si rares, dans le monde de Thor, et ne sont pas spécialement risibles ! C'est même une marque de grandes capacités magiques !

Les mouvements des mains de Tony ne pourraient être montrés ou même décrits en aucune compagnie décente, et ses yeux sont si ronds qu'il ne le fait peut-être même pas exprès. Cela pourrait être juste un réflexe.

D'accord, peut-être Thor avait-il un peu ri aussi à l'époque, mais c'était sans méchanceté, et Sleipnir a toujours été une des gloires d'Asgard !

Natasha articule, d'un ton qui donne l'impression de ne pas vouloir s'approcher à moins de dix mètres du sujet de sa propre conversation. "Loki - ton frère - a donc donné naissance a - a été la mère - d'un cheval."

Et tout le monde a eu des aventures sexuelles étranges, n'est-ce pas, en quelques millénaires ?

Les joues de Steve sont rouges comme un coquelicot, et semblent aussi brûlantes qu'une forge à deux doigts de l'explosion.

Bon, peut-être pas _tout le monde_.

Clint a les yeux luisants comme devant un cadeau d'anniversaire, et essaie de rester digne en murmurant. "Il faut raconter ça à Fury. Pour ses fiches sur la biographie de nos ennemis, vous savez. Et parce que ça serait peut-être l'occasion unique de le voir rire."

Théoriquement, la prestance divine de Thor devrait être telle que sans la moindre parole prononcée, tout le monde devrait l'entendre déclamer intérieurement "Ce n'est pas amusant !", et être d'accord avec lui, et même désolé du malentendu.

Ca y est, la dignité de Clint lui a glissé entre les doigts. Il explose en un rire incontrôlé qui me secoue de soubresauts et menace de le faire baver sur la table.

Théoriquement.

Le mal est apparemment contagieux, car bientôt Tony, Bruce, Natasha et même Steve le rejoingnent dans un tonnerre de ricanements, et Thor a le sentiment que s'il explique que non, c'est plus dans la catégorie "douloureux et pénible" que "drôle", ils riront encore plus fort. Il ne peut même pas les en blâmer.

 _Mais c'était pour sauver Asgard !_ pense-t-il encore ; et à y penser, c'est la plus grande plaisanterie de toutes, la seule ironie qui pourrait, lui aussi, le faire éclater d'un rire amer.


End file.
